


Menage A Trois

by sinfuldesire_archivist



Category: Kane (Band), Supernatural RPF
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-01-11
Updated: 2008-01-11
Packaged: 2018-09-03 02:19:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8692570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinfuldesire_archivist/pseuds/sinfuldesire_archivist
Summary: Just some porn...yummy porn.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the Sinful Desire archivists: this story was originally archived at [Sinful-Desire.org](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Sinful_Desire). To preserve the archive, we began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2016. We e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [Sinful Desire collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/sinfuldesire/profile).

  
Author's notes: Written for my sis - supernaturalgrl...who wanted a threesome with the J's and Steve Carlson

~*~

* * *

"C'mon Jare...tell me your wildest fantasy," Jensen said. "Pleeeeeease?"

 

"Jensen, you really don't wanna know."

 

"Yeah, I do. I wouldn't ask unless I did."

 

Jared laughed despite himself. They had just made love and both had the mother of all orgasms. Somehow, they'd gotten sidetracked on what the other's wildest dream would be.

 

"Jared, tell me."

 

"Jen..."

 

"TELL ME."

 

"I wanna watch you fuck Steve!" Jared said matter-of-factly.

 

"Seriously?"

 

"You asked dude."

 

~*~

 

The cold night air nipped at Jared's exposed skin. He'd never been one for the cold, having grown up in Texas. Sure, everybody loved cold weather and snow on Christmas...but freeze-your-balls-off, below-freezing weather?? Yeah, that was another story.

 

He'd had one bitch of a day. He'd had to go in on one of his days off and film some Sam-centric scenes...ON HIS DAY OFF. But seeing as they'd had several weeks off due to the writer's strike~who was he to complain about having to work on a Sunday?

 

He'd stopped on the way home at the local liquor store and bought a bottle of tequila. He planned on having some serious, drunk fun tonight. He was aggravated, horny and just 'in the mood' to tie one on.

 

He walked inside their three bedroom house. It was barely dark outside, so the fact that the house was practically pitch black was, well, sort of weird. "Jen?" he called out into the darkness.

 

"In here..." he heard.

 

Jared set the bottle down and walked toward their bedroom. He was surprised when he found it empty.

 

"In the guest room," he heard Jensen say.

 

Jared turned around and headed to the room directly across from their bedroom. He pushed the door open and the sight that met his eyes made his cock twitch inside his jeans.

 

Steve was laying on his back - between Jensen's legs. His eyes closed as one of Jensen's fingers was slowly rubbing small circles around his cinnamon colored nipple, his head turned slightly to the side, one arm up around Jensen's head, the other hanging just inside his right thigh. His cock was curled toward his belly, leaking, red and angry looking. The back of Jensen's right hand was slowly caressing Steve's dick...up...down...up...down.

 

Jared felt his own cock stir, and the idea of watching them made this sound...it was his heartbeat. It had started to thump thump in his ears. The echo began drumming a beat that was slowly starting to make his stomach flutter, the feeling that you get when you ease off the brakes as you sail your car over the cusp of a hill at a high speed. 

 

"You like?" Jensen purred.

 

Jared nodded. "Yeah, I like."

 

"What do you want me to do?" Jensen asked his boyfriend.

 

"I want Steve on his hands and knees," Jared told him. 

 

Jensen smiled and ran his hand along Steve's flat stomach, the pads of his fingertips slowly ghosting across his skin. Jensen pressed his lips to Steve's ear. "You hear that? He wants you on your hands and knees."

 

Steve made this slight whimpering sound, a low keening noise that had Jared's dick twitching again. Steve moved across the bed with such slow and steady movements that Jared thought of a jungle cat. He was on his hands and knees facing Jared, looking right into his eyes. Jared sat in the overstuffed chair opposite the bed, his eyes never leaving Steve's eyes.

 

Jensen moved behind Steve, his hand slowly gliding up his spine and sliding down his side, coming to rest on his hip. Jared licked his lips at the sight before him. The idea of watching Jensen with Steve was overwhelming. It wouldn't make sense to many people how on earth someone would want to watch their mate have sex with someone else, but Jared wanted to watch it. He'd always thought that Steve was fucking hot, and this was just a dream come true.

 

Jensen pulled the bottle of lube off of the night stand and clicked open the cap. He poured a liberal amount on his hand and slicked his fingers. He slowly ran his finger down the cleft of Steve's ass and slid one finger inside him. Steve moaned a low growling noise from the back of his throat as he pressed back against Jensen's hand.

 

Jensen thrust his finger in and out, rubbing on that spot just right, causing Steve to make mewling noises that were so high pitched that you would have swore that there was a cat in heat around. 

 

He withdrew his finger and slipped back in with two, stretching him. "You like that?" Jared asked, looking across the bed at Steve. "You like how my boyfriend fucks you?"

 

Steve nodded his head, closing his eyes as he felt his excitement and orgasm building.

 

"Enough!" Jared said as he stood and walked over to the bed pulling off his shirt. He kicked off his shoes and pulled his pants and boxers down in one go. 

 

He reached the bed and sat down beside the men poised in the middle. He had a condom in his palm, brought it to his lips and tore it open with his teeth and reached for Jensen's cock, and slowly rolled the rubber down his hard length, kissing his lover as he did so. 

 

He pulled back and clicked open the cap and poured the slippery liquid in his hands and stroked Jensen's cock, coating his hard dick well. He guided the tip of his boyfriend's cock at Steve's entrance and slowly rubbed his hand up Steve spine as Jensen pressed inside him.

 

"Fuck," Steve sucked in a sharp breath as Jensen entered him fully. 

 

Jared smiled at their friend's gasp. "You like how he feels?" he asked. "How his thick cock fills you up?"

 

"Oh God yes," Steve panted as Jensen started to move in and out of his body. The sound of skin smacking skin echoed throughout the small room. Jared slid his hand around to Jensen's ass, his finger delving into the crack and gently circling his hole.

 

"Fuck Jared, you're gonna make me come if you don't stop," Jensen gasped.

 

Jared grinned wickedly and slid behind Jensen's body, wrapping his arms around his middle. He pulled back on Jensen's body, causing his dick to slide free from Steve's body. "Wha..." Jensen and Steve both said together.

 

"Shhhhh," Jared soothed. "I want you on your back Steve."

 

Steve practically dove down the bed and stretched out before them both. Jared stretched out beside him, on his side. Jensen made to lay on top of Steve, Jared shook his head. "Uh-uh, stay on your knees while you fuck him." Jensen nodded and pulled Steve's legs up around his waist and slammed his cock back inside his ready and waiting body.

 

Jensen set his pace, fast and dirty as he held Steve's hips, pulling him up onto his dick as he slammed down. Jared looked up at Jensen "Can I kiss him?" he asked. 

 

"Fuck yeah," Jensen answered. 

 

Jared smirked and leaned his head down to Steve's lips, licking across them before pressing his mouth firmly against his. As their tongues touched, Jared's hand slid slowly down Steve's chest, then stomach and grasped his hard shaft and began to pump him hard, sensing both men's orgasms nearing.

 

"Nuhhhhguhhhhh!" Jensen cried out as his orgasm hit him, his hips snapping forward faster and harder. Steve's back arched off the bed as he came hard against Jared's hand, moaning into his mouth.

 

The feel of Steve's release, coupled with Jensen's moans and pants from his orgasm caused Jared to spray thick ropy jets of come across Steve's thighs. Jensen pulled his cock free and collapsed on the other side of Steve's prone form.

 

"Jesus fucking christ," he panted.

 

"No," Steve said. "Steve fucking Carlson!"

 

~fin


End file.
